the_vampire_diaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Theo Kartell
History: Theo was born in the summer on June 8th. He had grown up with a family of werewolves but he never fully understood it until he would trigger the curse. His parents decided it was best to keep away the secret of the curse from him as long as possible so that he would live a happy normal life, but that was short lived when he had turned seventeen. '' ''He is a sweet, nice guy who grew up in a small community town in Atlanta, Georgia for the first seventeen years of his life who made friends easily and had a few close friends in the community as well, a normal guys' life but that was until one night when he was invited to a party a popular guy was throwing at his house while the parents were away, Theo of course didnt get permission to go from his parents but like any ordinary teen, he had snuck out to go to the party. '' ''While at the party, he had drank, danced and had fun, also trying in attempt to gain his crush's attention who happened to be hosting the party. As he went his way to the bathroom to see how he looked before he was to approach his crush on the second story of the house, a drunk girl attempted to get into his pants which enraged Theo and in his attempt to shove her away, he pushed too hard which caused the drunkard to fall through the window and fall to her death. '' ''That night, the party stopped and his parents found out about everything. Theo got off easily for the murder charge for defense and also, it was the next day his parents sat down and told him that he had triggered his werewolf gene. His parents told him about his family of werewolves, some who are and some who arent, also about the pack in the Smokey mountains of Tennessee, but when they told him about his cousin named Andrea Lebonair but her name changed to Hayley Marshall when adopted, they didnt have much to go on besides her heritage being part of the Crescent wolves in New Orleans - being on her mother's side. Theo had then imagined what it would be like if he had met his cousin Hayley one day and often thought about going to New Orleans but found himself in the pack in the Smokey mountains with his older sister and his human boyfriend. The year of his eighteenth birthday, Theo had left Tennessee to spend his birthday back in Georgia with a few friends while his older sister stayed behind with his boyfriend and that was when Klaus Mikaelson had went to test his hybrid theory, ending up killing the entire pack by the time he had came back the next day. '' ''With that, Theo headed back to Georgia to spend the time grieving with his parents before a year after a month after his nineteenth birthday, Klaus had found him exiting a bar & grill in a smaller town of Georgia where Theo decided to move to. That was when he was kidnapped and Klaus tested his successful hybrid theory on him, after it had worked on Tyler Lockwood. Theo awoke as a successful hybrid and had traveled with Klaus as he made more hybrids along the way, stopping in Mystic Falls for a while. Becoming a hybrid had changed Theo a bit, enhancing his senses and made him manipulative and a little bit reckless. But he still remains nice and sweet as he had been before.That was when he had met Tyler Lockwood and he began unsiring the hybrids from Klaus. Theo was very unsure about the whole idea but felt forced to go ahead with it until he had been fully unsired but Tyler was pissing him off more and more because he knew it would end them all dead but one thing he didnt know...Hayley was the werewolf that helped Tyler but he was never introduced to her during the process. A day before the massacre of the twelve hybrids by Klaus, Theo had ran off, escaping the town of Mystic Falls and went into hiding. First he thought about going back to Georgia but that was where Klaus found him the first time so he made his way to a new state and city - Orlando, Florida. '' Theo stayed there for months until he decided to move again and now to the city of Mystic Falls, still wanting to meet his long lost cousin, Hayley Marshall. He met a girl called Elena Gilbert he found her really beautiful but a vampire which he can only guess is a Original since he can compel a Hybrid, compelled him to find out if Klaus really did have a daughter called Hope and if he did he would have to kill her.'' Category:Characters Category:Hybrid